soulkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Papilionem
Papilionem, or simply called Papi, is a character is ''Child of Light: Darkness' Revenge''. She is a member of the Insect Trio, a group of insect themed thieves. She is based off of a butterfly. She's also an unlockable playable character in the fighting game ''Soul Kingdom: Fighting Spirit''. Personality Unlike fellow thieves, Vespa and Araneae, Papilionem is more benevolent, since it appears that she and Laura are really good friends with each other. She's a bit naive at times and is seen to be constantly scolded by Vespa whenever she does a bad job. However, she takes pride in her occupation as a thief and won't hesitate to harm people who get in her way. Like the other two members of the trio, Papilionem doesn't like to take orders from people other then Vespa and Araneae. Appearance Papi is a girl that's about thirteen years old that has a fair skin tone and a small breast size. Her eye color is amethyst and she has blonde hair that's tied up into two neck-length pigtails and fades into two different colors, one for each pigtail; the left pigtail fades into hot pink while the right pigtail fades into violet. For her clothes, she wears a knee-length, turquoise sleeveless dress over a white, short sleeved blouse with puffy sleeves and she has a white petticoat underneath her dress. She wears a pair of white, knee-length socks with a vertical pink petal design on the sides and she wears a pair of dark brown Mary Jane shoes on her feet. She wears a pair of dark brown, elbow-length gloves that end in a small arc pattern and around her neck is a golden bead necklace with a fake monarch butterfly on the center. She has a pair of fake butterfly wings on her back that're colored magenta with amethyst designs on them and on her head is a magenta headband with fake, magenta antennae on it. She carries a wicker basket around her left arm and carries a turquoise parasol with a white butterfly pattern with both hands. History Abilities Don't be fooled by her appearance! Papilionem may look cute due to her young age, but she's quite deadly in battle! When you first fight her in the Forest of Fairies, she doesn't seem to be that dangerous. However, when you fight her later in Magus' palace, the Palace of Shadow, you'll think twice about doubting her. In the first fight with her, the attacks she uses are: *Parasol Whack (Quick meele attack dealing moderate damage.) *Gust (Quick meele attack dealing moderate damage. Attacks all targets.) *Butterfly's Healing Kiss (Cures status aliments.) Later, when you fight her again with Vespa and Araneae, she gets stronger and new attacks. The attacks she uses are: *Parasol Whack (Quick meele attack dealing moderate damage.) *Gust (Quick meele attack dealing moderate damage. Attacks all targets.) *Butterfly Swarm (Heavy damage attack against all targets. Takes two turns to execute.) *Butterfly's Healing Kiss (Cures status aliments on herself or either allies.) *Heal (Restores a certain amount of health to an ally.) Soul Kingdom: Fighting Spirit Please see specific page for more info. Relationships Laura Belle Fellow Insect Trio Members Quotes *"Hey! Who's that little girl over there, guys? She looks really pretty!" (Seeing Belle for the first time) *"Hiya! My name's Papilionem! Beauty of the Insect Trio! But you can call me Papi if you want! Nice to meet you!" (Introduction) *"Oh, hey there, Laura! I didn't see you there! How're things with you and your little sis?" (Talking to Laura) Gallery Trivia *Her title in the Insect Trio is "The Beauty of the Insect Trio". *Her appearance was slightly inspired by Agitha from Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. *Just like Vespa and Araneae, she's based off of one of the Shadow Sirens from Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door. In this case, she's based off of Vivian. *Papilionem's name comes from the Latin word of "papilionem", which means "butterfly". *She makes a cameo appearance in the Were-Creatures series, appearing as a figurine in the bedroom of Angel Holt. Category:CoL: Darkness' Revenge Category:Darkness' Revenge Bosses Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Soul Kingdom: Fighting Spirit